Chasing Cars
by moonyNZ
Summary: PostHogwarts, PostWar. She always smelled of vanilla.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I love this song. It's called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, if you haven't heard it I suggest you look for it. I always say I get inspired by songs, this is the first one-shot I've managed to write from one. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Sirius/Hermione one-shot set post Hogwarts and post War. It helps if you know the song. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chasing Cars**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own_

_We don't need  
__Anything  
__Or anyone_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Disney world."

Hermione laughed at the dark haired man sitting on the high-backed chair across from her.

"Alright," Sirius countered grinning, the scent of vanilla on the air. "What about you, if you could go anywhere, right now, where would you go?"

Hermione's chocolate eyes sparkled as she answered. "The Stars."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry stepped up to his Godfather as he watched Hermione lying on her stomach in the tall grass, nose in a book.

Sensing Harry beside him Sirius turned and met a knowing smile. Shaking his head the Animagus turned, with one last glance at Hermione, before heading inside.

Looking back at his best friend on the grass, Harry watched as her chocolate eyes followed Sirius' retreating figure inside.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I don't quite know  
__How to say  
__How I feel_

_Those three words  
__Are said too much  
__They're not enough_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sirius watched as Harry danced with his red headed bride. The small smile on his face wavered slightly when the scent of vanilla invaded his senses.

Hermione didn't say anything but held out her hand with a smile. Accepting he allowed her to lead them to the dancefloor, her touch light in his hand.

Pulling her close they swayed slowly to the music as their bodies fit perfectly. Bringing his lips near her ear he softly whispered three words.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The morning sun streamed through the bay window as Sirius watched the woman lying next to him sleep, smelling delectably like vanilla.

The light softly kissed her face, giving her an angelic glow as she stirred. Brushing back a stray curl Sirius waited for her eyes to open.

She met his stormy gaze with a soft smile causing his heart to skip a beat. Leaning down he mimicked the sun and softly kissed her lips.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Let's waste time  
__Chasing Cars  
__Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
__To remind me  
__To find my own_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She had laughed so much that afternoon as he sprayed her with mud. The muggle car had been too irresistible not to chase as Padfoot took off down the road.

She had swept the big dog up in her arms, mud and all and still managed to look beautiful when Sirius transformed back.

Now she walked slowly, her simple white dress perfect as she graced her way up the aisle with her father. Meeting his grey eyes she sent him a dazzling smile, her own eyes bright as she reached him and took his hand.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden that's bursting into life. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione put her finger to her lips as Sirius approached the bed. Giving his wife a soft kiss Sirius looked down at the small bundle of pink in her arms.

His sleeping angel filled his senses from her baby scent to her small lips, just open slightly as her long black eyelashes caressed her cheeks.

Hermione moved over carefully on the bed, allowing Sirius to slip in next to her and wrap his arms around his family.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_All that I am  
__All that I ever was  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
__Confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione's warm laughter rang through the kitchen as Sirius chased her around the table. Chocolate icing for his little princess's cake the next day dripping from the spoon held in his hand.

Catching her around the waist Sirius spun Hermione in his arms and smeared icing on the tip of her nose which wrinkled in response.

Chuckling, grey eyes fill of humor, his tongue darted out to clean up the mess. Her laughter warming his bones as her chocolate eyes trapped his own.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The young ebony haired, brown eyed woman watched as her father lay on the grass, and closed his eyes.

Tears fell from her own as she watched as he reached up, without opening his eyes, and traced the words on the cold stone.

Breathing in the scent of vanilla that was on the air Sirius lay next to Hermione and took a moment to forgot the world.


End file.
